Army of Two
by rachii1701
Summary: The journal entries of a mercenary team working for Black Sun on the planet Null. Their job: to take out an Imperial Intelligence officer who attemted to blackmail Xizor. Rated T for brief mild language.
1. Army of Two: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. Darth George does.

* * *

**  
ARMY OF TWO**

_**  
Begin Entry: Day 3**_

_We thought it was going to be simple, and better yet, short. Two weeks to take 'em out, tops. Rich people's property, minimal guards: only about thirty. Trig and I bought custom weapons: guillotine slicer rifles. Exactly what it sounds like, it can take a being's head off from a hundred and fifty meters away. Specialized projectiles; one shot and the target's down and out. But it wasn't enough. We thinned out the ranks by eight guards the first night, but after that, they started wearing helmets, neck braces, jetpacks, and body armor. _

_And we were told that they were going to be a piece of sweetcake to take out. Thanks a lot for the fantastic intel, Xizor. I hope you die in a dark hole somewhere. _

_**End Entry.**_

_  
- - - - - _

_  
**Begin Entry: Day 4**_

_It's taken me a few days, but I've decided that I definitely hate this place. And I mean _really_ hate it._

_Null's a creepy planet. People say it has to do with being tainted by Sith Lords a while back, but that's government propaganda and everyone knows it. Multiple Force-using factions are always getting into wars with each other, and the galaxy still seems fairly normal._

_Null's main problem for me is the foliage: there's just way too much of it. Hah, Trig's reading over my shoulder and asking me if I swallowed a dictionary today. "Foliage..." _

_I prefer cities, metal and transparisteel, and lots of people. It's easier to hide in a crowd than in the thickest forest in the galaxy. But I guess I shouldn't complain...Trig and I are getting paid well for this job. Imperials really should learn to stay out of Black Sun's business..._

_**End Entry.**_

_  
- - - - -_

_  
**Begin Entry: Day 5**_

_Well, I guess I'd better mention how I got into this mess. If I die, I can hope this log will find its way into Xizor's scaly hands. Then maybe he'll know just how much I hate his reptilian guts. _

_Trig and I took the job while on a smuggling run to Metellos. The run we were on was low-paying, only four thousand apiece, so were were up for some real work; drug running for low-level crime lords just didn't cut it. A woman approached us in the cantina after we handed over the goods to the Hutt gangster we had been working for and told us to come with her. We just laughed. The girl must've been eighteen, way too young and innocent-looking to be involved in any upper-level crime. Next thing we know, she had got a knife to Trig's throat. We weren't laughing anymore. She flashed a high-denomination cred chip in front of me and lowered the knife, then told us again to come with her. We did._

_We ended up in a run-down factory building in one of the less pleasant city districts, and lo and behold, the girl's a Black Sun operative who led us straight to the Falleen, Xizor. I refuse to call the bastard a "Prince," though... Apparently someone had dropped our names to him a while back_—_I never did find out who_—_and he thought we were suited for the job. I should have walked out right away, though, because I knew as soon as I saw his ugly green face that he was going to be nothing but trouble. _

_Anyways, he told us that there was an Imperial Intelligence officer looking a little too closely into Black Sun's somewhat-less-than-legal affairs who needed to make like a magician and disappear. Ligo was the guy's name, and he lived on Null in a private estate that was a little too comfortable to have been purchased on a standard Imperial salary. Turns out Ligo had been poking his nose in several lower-level crime lords' businesses on Coruscant, forcing them to hand over a portion of their goods and pay him outrageous sums of money for not turning them in. Of course, the weaklings that agreed to his demands he eventually ratted out anyway. So when he tried to blackmail a handful of Black Sun operatives in Coruscant's Orange District, the call went out for some mercs to get rid of him. Just so happened that we were the first ones Black Sun got in touch with. _

_The payment's twenty thousand each, five thousand paid upfront, the rest upon delivery. Luckily for us they didn't specify what condition he had to be in, so we can turn him in dead if we need to. Beings are always easier to transport when they're dead, anyway._

_So here we are, sitting outside a Imperial Intel officer's house, slowly picking off the guards and waiting for our chance at their boss._

_**End Entry. **_

_  
- - - - - _

_  
**Begin Entry: Day 6**_

_Not much has happened so far today. It's been quiet since early this morning when Ligo tried to take off from his estate's private hangar. Apparently he thought he could make it off-planet; he almost did, too. In a stroke of dumb luck, Black Sun was able to get a landlock on all of his ships, and Trig jammed the comm system so he can't call for help. I guess Trig and I haven't lost our touch after all. After few years of inter-planetary smuggling, I was worrying that we'd gotten rusty. Guess not._

_**End Entry.**_

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this story for a SW story contest and ended up stayed awake until an ungodly hour of the morning to make the deadline. I know the title is stupid, but the hours of 1AM through 3AM aren't exactly conducive to coming up with fantastic stories with great titles, haha. I'm simply amazed I that could even form a coherent sentence. XD


	2. Army of Two: Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Star Wars_. Darth George does.

_

* * *

___

**Begin Entry: Day 8**

_We were too busy yesterday for me to make an entry, but luckily for us we've made some progress._

_On the east side of Ligo's estate is an elaborate flower garden. Black Sun's intel briefly mentioned that it was his daughter's private garden, so we worked that to our advantage. Trig created a diversion on the west wall, strutting back and forth in front of the security holo cams and firing his blaster pistol into the air. Ligo may be rich, but he's incredibly stupid and sent the majority of his guards out after Trig, leaving me with an opening. I snatched up Ligo's daughter on the east side before she could so much as scream for help. Obnoxious girl. Seventeen, and even though she looks innocent in that expensive pink skimmersilk dress she's got a mouth fit for a Trandoshan pirate after six drinks. Almost impressive, really. I'd translate what she said to me, but this log keeps censoring it..._

_**End Entry.**_

_  
- - - - - _

_  
**Begin Entry: Day 9**_

_It occurred to me that I hadn't mentioned how I got into this business. It doesn't matter, really, but Trig's asleep at the moment and I have time to burn. So I guess I might as well mention it, if only briefly._

_A while back, I was attending the Imperial Academy to become a TIE pilot. Trig was studying at the same time I was, and he ended up getting assigned as my wingman for a semester of live-fire training in the Mid-Rim. He saved my hide more than once during skirmishes with the Rebels in our senior year, and we've stuck together ever since. _

_I graduated with honors at top of my class and got married not long after. It didn't last, though. My wife was also in the Imperial Navy as a low-ranking officer on a Star Destroyer and was deployed to the first Death Star shortly after its construction. And well...we all know how that ended. _

_It hit me pretty hard, and I left the Imperial Navy, blaming Imperials and Rebels for her death. When Trig found out I deserted, he did too and caught up with me a few months later. He's the one who kept me from doing anything stupid, like trying to drown my hurt in ale. He's also the one who suggested we take up the merc business, and for several years were were a two-person hitman team. Trig even nicknamed us the "Army Of Two." Idiotic name, I know, but he liked it so much that I let him say it as often as he wanted to. After the hitman days, we picked up smuggling and have been doing it ever since. And, well, here we are now, working for Black Sun. Never thought I'd work for higher-level gang like them. I really hate Xizor, though. Kriffing Falleen..._

_**End Entry.**_

_  
- - - - - _

_  
**Begin Entry: Day 10**_

_Ligo tried to contact us and offer ransom for his daughter today. He broadcasted his message though the speakers in to the security holocams on the walls of his estate, offering to pay eight thousand creds each if we would give his daughter back that instant. He tried to make the point that he was a legitimate businessman with a family and that we, being the "low-life scum" that we were, didn't deserve eight thousand creds, though he would "be generous and pay us anyway." We refused. Ligo blackmails criminals for extra creds in his pocket and that makes[/i] him [i]a criminal, same as us. He doesn't have the moral high ground here, however much he thinks he does, and besides, Black Sun is paying us more. _

_**End Entry.**_

_  
- - - - - _

_  
**Begin Entry: Day 11**_

_Ligo must've called in a few favors to get his ship's landlock lifted **and **worked his way past Trig's comm jam, because now he's got more guards. Mostly mercenaries...Trandoshans, a Dug, a few Twi'leks, and I think I spotted a Mandalorian in the mix too. Nasty looking bunch, the whole lot of 'em._

_Trig died an hour ago, shot with his own gun by Ligo's daughter, who then hightailed it out of our hideout and back to the estate. She must have led them back here, because there's laserfire coming down on me right now. I looked out a second ago and nearly got my head blown off. _

_I can't believe Trig's dead, but it doesn't matter now because soon I'll be dead too. Stang, they're getting closer. I can hear a jetpack above me, circling around in the trees. _

_Never thought I'd go out like this, and without Trig, too. Guess I won't see those last fifteen thousand Black Sun creds after all._

_Xizor, if you ever read this log, I want you to know something: I hate your kriffing guts._

**ERROR. ENTRY INTERRUPTED. DATA CORRUPTED AND IRRETRIEVABLE. SHUTTING DOWN.**

* * *

After I put this up as one part yesterday, I decided it would work better as two. My apologies if you recieved an e-mail alert saying that a second part was posted. *blushes*

As always, reviews are much appreciated. =)


End file.
